Reeditando
by FiraLili
Summary: Porque hay historias que no se deben reeditarse... porque la primera edición es la más importante.


**Volví, volví. Con este one-shot, que escribí para un concurso en el que estoy orgullosa de decir que obtuve el primer lugar OwO Espero les guste. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece como ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: Au, OcC **

**Reeditando.**

—_¡Mami! ¡Mami!_

_Una hermosa señora detuvo sus inquietos dedos de las teclas del piano para mirar a quien le llamaba, una delicada sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver a su pequeña niña corriendo hasta donde se encontraba momentos antes tocando._

—_¿Qué sucede, Kagome?_

_Su infantil rostro estaba sonrojado por el esfuerzo que hizo al correr, sus brillantes ojos chocolates le trasmitían tanta pureza que le gustaría que su pequeña tuviera 6 años por mucho tiempo, aunque era prácticamente imposible._

—_¡Mami!__—__ Cerró su boca segundos después antes de morderse su labio inferior y continuar__—.__ ¿Está bien darle un beso en los labios a la persona que quieres?_

_Esa pregunta dicha con esa infantil tonada hizo que los ojos de la mayor se entreabrieran con ternura, se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su hija y mirarla directamente a la cara._

—_Si tú quieres a esa persona y esa persona te quiere, no hay problema__—. __Contestó con dulzura._

_Kagome apretó sus labios hasta que se dibujo una perfecta línea recta para que segundos después sonriera._

—_¡Por eso le das muchos besos a papi!_

_Una leve carcajada hizo la sonrisa más pronunciada en ese pequeño rostro- Por supuesto, yo quiero mucho a tu padre._

—_¡Waaa!__—__ se abrazó a su madre__—__ ¡Gracias, mami!__—__ le dio un beso en la mejilla a su progenitora para luego deshacer el abrazo e irse corriendo por donde vino._

0-0-0-0-0

_Sus piernas corrían todo lo que estas le permitían. Sus rápidos pasos se fueron haciendo más lentos hasta detenerse por completo, pasando un mechón de su largo cabello azabache por detrás de una de sus orejas. Sus ojos miraban a la figura que se encontraba recostada contra un gran roble, descansando a su sombra mientras leía un libro._

_Un sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas al ver esa imagen, tomando valor se acercó. _

—_Sesshomaru…_

_Esté desvió sus ambarinos ojos que leían tan absortamente hacia la persona que le interrumpió. Encaró una ceja al ver a la niña prácticamente roja como un tomate._

—_¿Qué quieres?_

_Kagome abrió la boca varias veces antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta__—__ ¿Sesshomaru… tú me quieres?_

_Él no encontró el porque a esa pregunta, miró con mas detenimiento a su vecina. ¿Qué si la quería? Meditó dirigiendo sus ojos al cielo… ella no era una molestia, su presencia le era aceptable hasta cierto punto agradable, cuando la conoció hace tres años al mudarse le pareció una niña irritable y caprichosa aunque era comprensible tenía tres años y él cinco… y ahora…_

—_No me desagradas__—__ fue su respuesta._

_La morena parpadeó repetidamente antes de entender esas palabras. Y su rostro se iluminó como si de una estrella se tratase. Sesshomaru fue el que ahora parpadeó al tener a la niña prácticamente a su lado, frunció el ceño que le gustara la compañía de ella no significaba que le gustara tenerla a su lado._

_Pero antes de que pudiera pedir su tan amado espacio su cuerpo se paralizo no sabiendo que hacer… pues nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar. Sus labios eran tocados por otros que temblaban ante el atrevimiento. _

_Kagome se alejó, tenía una sonrisa boba en sus labios… aunque no sintió esos fuegos artificiales ni cosquilleos en su estomago como muchos dicen que pasa cuando das tu primer beso… a ella le gustó. Porque a él es a quien quería mucho._

—_¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

_Ella se encogió de hombros aún con esa sonrisa__—__ Porque mi mami me dijo que estaba bien besar a la persona que quiero si esa persona igual me quiere._

_Fue entonces cuando la comprensión de la mente de ocho años de Sesshomaru se prendió. Y ahora fue cuando miró con otros ojos a su revoltosa vecina, con esos ojos que_

—¿Qué estas haciendo?— una morena se sobresaltó al oír esa voz tras ella.

—¡Nada!— contestó rápidamente pero fue tan rápida que se oyó a una mentira.

El hombre se acercó hasta donde estaba la mujer frente a una laptop y lo que parecía una libreta a su lado. Ella cerró la libreta antes de que pudiera ver lo que estaba escrito en esta pero no fue impedimento para que el otro la tomara en un rápido movimiento y la abriera para que sus pupilas se deslizaran en las antiguas hojas de ese… ¿diario?

—¡No, devuélvemelo!— el hombre fue más rápido y la apresó de la cintura, impidiéndole moverse.

Ella se removió pero no pudo liberarse.

—¿Esto es…?— ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta que él leyó esa historia que en su niñez escribió.

—¡Sesshomaru, te dije que me lo devolvieras!

—¿Con qué… escribiste esto después de ir a besarme?

—¡SESSHOMARU!— replicó ella roja como un tomate con insolación— ¡Era un niña!

—Una niña realmente cursi— murmuró mientras seguía releyendo sus trazos inciertos y poco delicados correspondientes a la que alguna vez tuvo 6 años— ¿realmente escribiste esto?

—¡BASTA!— esta vez si pudo librarse para brincar y tomar su diario de las garras de él— Fue mi primer escrito en este diario… y mi primera historia romántica.

—¿Basada en hechos reales?

—Mouu ¡si que eres molesto! ¡No sé como fuiste a ser mi primer amor!

—Ni yo entiendo como eres escritora.

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso? De todas formas estoy reeditando esta historia— bufó cruzándose de brazos.

Sesshomaru evitó que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios para luego mirar al la pantalla, sí, estaba mejor narrada pero…

—Es mejor el original- Kagome le miró con sorpresa— ahora vamos, que tu madre ya quiere que te pida matrimonio hoy o hace que me lo pidas tú a mí.

Ella sonrió tomando en el acto el brazo de él pero cuando ya estaban por salir, se acordó de algo importante.

—¡Espera, Sesshomaru!— diciendo esto se precipitó contra su lap para terminar de escribir.

_Fue entonces cuando la comprensión de la mente de ocho años de Sesshomaru se prendió. Y ahora fue cuando miró con otros ojos a su revoltosa vecina, con esos ojos que la mirarían con el pasar de los años y nunca cambiarían. _

**Espero les haya gustado. También quiero decirles a los que me siguen desde hace tiempo y a los nuevos, que he creado una pagina en FaceBook (xD el FACE se apodera de nuestras almas xD) para que vean mis nuevos proyectos y mis actualizaciones. Y los videos de SessKag que haga.**

**FiraLili**


End file.
